


A Sexy Encounter

by biackcrest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biackcrest/pseuds/biackcrest
Summary: Antonin Dolohov goes to Malfoy Manor to speak to Lucius, but when he arrives he notices he isn’t there. He goes to leave but hears a sound coming from a few doors down.  He goes to check it out, being faced with a naked Narcissa when he does.
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 6





	A Sexy Encounter

Antonin Dolohov decided to go visit Lucius Malfoy at Malfoy Manor. He had permission to apparate inside so he did. He immediately went up to Lucius’ office to see if he was in there. He wasn’t.

Dolohov sighed before turning around, starting to head back down the stairs, but stopping when he heard a quiet moan coming from a few rooms down. He moved closer, realizing it was a female moan. She seemed to be alone. 

He smirked before opening the door, walking in and biting his lip at what he saw. Narcissa was completely naked and she was pleasuring herself. 

He hummed and she opened her eyes and gasped, stopping her movements. She blushed a bright red. 

“A-Antonin..What are you doing here?” she stuttered 

He smirked at her “I came to see Lucius, but I see he isn’t here.”

“He had to run out. He should be back in a few hours..” she mumbled

He raised a brow and moved closer to the bed, making Narcissa scoot away involuntarily. He stood at the edge of the bed, admiring her body. 

She blushed even more and bit her lip. “Are you planning on staying?” she asked softly

“Yes..” he responded simply 

She chewed on her lip, making her look even more attractive. “Maybe you should keep me company so i’m not alone..” she whispered

He grinned and shed himself if his cloak, dropping it on the floor. “Oh? And how could I keep you company?”

She hummed “Why don’t you come here and i’ll show you.” she purred once she got the confidence. 

He smirked and went to the side she was on. She scooted over and pulled him down on the bed. She pushed him down on his back before straddling him. She quickly undressed him until he was naked.

She then started to grind against him, making herself gasp softly.

He smirked and grabbed her hips, guiding her. Once he was hard, she stopped.

She gripped him in her hand, raising slightly before sinking down on his dick. She moaned, starting to move her hips. 

He grunted and gripped her hips, making her move faster. 

She gasped and started to bounce up and down on his dick, moaning again and throwing her head back in pleasure.

“Fuck you’re so beautiful.” he growled, gripping her breasts, giving them a squeeze. He then started playing with her nipples

This made her whine. She was so sensitive there. She had always been

He smiled and pulled her closer, close enough so he could engulf a nipple in his mouth. He started sucking on it, flicking his tongue around it, driving her crazy. He eventually stopped, making her huff. 

She moved her hips faster in response, locking eyes with him. She looked at his lips before connecting them together, kissing him, the kiss full of pure need.. 

He kissed back firmly, shoving his tongue in her mouth, tasting every inch of her mouth. 

Narcissa started sucking on his tongue, making him growl and flip them. She was now on her back. He started pounding into her, making her cry out and arch her back 

“Fucking hell, please don’t stop.” she moaned

This felt so much better than Lucius. Lucius wasn’t as big and he didn’t really focus on her pleasure, just his own. Antonin on the other hand, focused on her pleasure and she craved for more attention from him. 

He smirked and started kissing her neck, careful not to leave any marks. He thrusted faster, slipping a hand down and starting to rub her clit. 

She whimpered and started circling her hips.

“Mm someone really likes this. You prefer my dick over his don’t you baby?” he purred 

She nodded “Yes!” she cried “I prefer yours.” she panted 

He smirked again, speeding up his fingers.

She whined “Antonin, I’m so close. Please let me cum.” she begged

“Cum for me Cissa..” he purred, groaning as her walls squeezed his walls at that exact moment. They both came at the same time, moaning softly. 

Once they both caught their breath, Dolohov pulled out and sat beside her. He stroked her belly, whispering a contraceptive to it.

She smiled at the warm feeling she felt in her abdomen. She bit her lip when he looked at her again. 

“Yes?” she asked 

“Get me hard, I want to fuck you again.” he smirked

She giggled before starting to stroke his dick, moving her hand up and down, pumping him. 

He grunted and bit his lip “Fuck witch, you have talented hands.” he whispered 

She giggled again, continuing to please him until he told her to stop.

When he did, he also told her to get on all fours. She did as he said, wiggling her hips at him and smirking.

He growled “Mm you minx i’m totally going to make you scream my name.” 

She hummed “Do it..” she growled back, moaning loudly as he suddenly shoved himself in her. He started pounding into her immediately making her yelp. 

“Fuck!! Unghhhh!!” she said

He chuckled breathlessly, reaching with one hand to fondle her breast and play with it. He played with it for a little while before moving his hand to her clit, rubbing her fast as he pounded into her. 

She started squirting, blushing fiercely when she realized what she was doing. She whimpered before yelling his name.

“Fuck! Please don’t stop Antonin!” she panted

“Didn’t plan to princess.” he breathed out. 

He fucked her until she came, screaming his name. He groaned and spilled his seed inside of her, slapping her ass afterwards, making her whine.

He smiled and pulled out once he caught his breath. He laid down, pulling her on top of him. 

“You did so well princess..” he cooed, stroking her cheek. “And you and your sounds were absolutely beautiful..” 

She giggled “Thank you..” she mumbled, blushing lightly. 

“So what now? We’re both too tired for another round. At least I am.” he chuckled. 

She smirked “Mm how about this?” she said before starting to kiss him.

Dolohov kissed back, holding the back of her head, he pushed his tongue on her mouth, their tongues tumbling together in harmony. 

Narcissa smiled. She had never felt so satisfied sexually or just in general before. She held him tighter, deepening the kiss. 

They kissed until they were out of breath, Narcissa pulling back and giggling again. 

“Thank you for fucking me..You made me feel satisfied..I’ve never really have felt satisfied before..especially sexually..Lucius focuses on his own pleasure and ignores mine.” 

He tsked, bringing a hand up to stroke her face “If only if you were with me..I’d satisfy you as much as you wanted.” he smirked 

“Mm maybe we should start seeing each other in secret hm?” 

“Mm I think we should. We just have to be careful though. We can’t make Lucius suspicious or anything.” 

“I know..I can do it. Can you?” she teased 

“Of course I can.” he scoffed before pecking her lips.

“Then it’s done. We’re officially seeing each other.” she smiled 

“Let’s get dressed and clean up.” he said “So it doesn’t look like we’ve been doing anything naughty.” he smirked 

She smirked back before nodding, pecking his lips twice before standing and dressing. He did the same, cleaning the bed and making it. 

Narcissa fixed her hair and applied makeup to make herself look more presentable. 

He hummed when he saw her “I really want to fuck you again, but i’m afraid we’d get caught if we did, at least if we did it right now.” 

She smirked “Mm thought you were too tired?”

“I can make exceptions. Especially if you’re going to walk around looking like that.” he growled

“Looking like what?”

“Like a delicious piece of chocolate.” he purred “I could lick you all over.” 

“Mm tempting. Well try it next time.” she purred in response, squeezing his ass before giggling as he grabbed her. He kissed her cheek. “Let’s go downstairs.” 

She nodded and he let go of her. She walked downstairs with him behind her. Dolohov sat in the sitting room, Narcissa going to make tea. She came back out a few minutes later with a tray. She handed him a cup, letting him fix it the way he liked. She did the same, Sitting on the opposite side of the couch. 

She took a sip and they talked for a while until Lucius walked. When he did, he noticed the two and raised a brow in question “Dolohov...This is a surprise. What are you doing here?”

“I came because I wanted to talk to you about something. Shall we go to your office?” 

He nodded, watching as the other man set down the tea cup and stand. Lucius led him to his office, shutting the door behind him.

Narcissa smiled. She knew her and Dolohov’s new relationship was risky, but she also knew that it was worth it. 

She was finally happy. Happier than she had been before she had to marry Lucius those years ago.


End file.
